en lo hondo de mi corazón sabes que existe amor
by TwilightSleepWithYourEyes
Summary: La bandeja de entrada de Isabella esta copada, todo porque ah ingresado a su primer año de Seniors, claro ella no esta muy emocionada como Alice o Josh, ya que tendrá que ver como un grupo reducido de personas escoge a los que según ellos son dignos de ser parte de la Elite y tener que soportar a Edward Cullen la arrogancia personificada. todo lo malo tiene algo bueno B.
1. Inicios de una Seniors

_-Isabella por favor no quiero llegar tarde a mi primer día de clases- escupí lo que quedaba de pasta de dientes en mi boca enjuague el cepillo, mi boca. Listo. _

_-Creo que debimos despertarla más temprano- comenta Josh a Alice. _

_-Ya va, que estoy aquí lista- me apresure a tomar mi teléfono- además no es que vallamos a conocer a Jared Leto, simplemente vamos a clases- hicieron unas muecas._

_-tu aun no comprendes lo importante que es el primer día de Clases para un Seniors- bufe, Alice y sus imbecilidades superficiales- Bella es importante ¿sí? Ahora pertenecemos a los grandes a la clase Elitte, solo te pido puntualidad- Asentí desganada, qué más da._

_Como primer día de clases todos estaban extasiados eso traía como consecuencia el tope de mi bandeja de entrada ¿Por qué todos creían que estaban en el deber de felicitarme y pedirme que me comporte? No soy tan mala. Solo Isabella Swan, sonreí ante ese comentario mental. _

_-Valla, te está gustando el primer día ¿no?- mire a Josh con horror. _

_-por dios poco me importa en verdad, no sé porque lo toman con demasiada importancia, no es cosa de otro mundo. Sobre todo eso de los "Seniors"- Alice me miro mal. Obviamente mi comentario era dirigido para ella. Mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar; era un texto de Renne, lo abrí._

"_Espero este año hagas que me llene de orgullo, hija. Deseo que tu primer año como Seniors te haga madurar y cuando lo termines seas una mujer hecha y derecha. Cariños, R" Bufe, por lo menos debía fingir que estaba contenta por mí en vez de amenazarme deliberadamente con un texto poco disimulado. _

_-¿Charlie?- pregunto J. Negué -¿Qué dice Nuestra adorada Renne?- rodee los ojos, por extraño que me parezca a Josh le agrada mi madre. Guarde el teléfono._

_-no tenemos tiempo, es el primer día de Clases como Seniors, tenemos que comportarnos como tal ¿no Alice?- le brillaron los ojos ante mi comentario._

_-Sabia que te importaba aunque sea un poquito-dijo dando saltitos- eh reservado una mesa perfecta para nosotros, con la vista perfecta para ver a la Elitte además de que todos pueden ver nuestra mesa- Josh sonrió ante ese comentario en cambio yo solo pude reprimir un suspiro, Alice y sus deseos de ser una Elitista de la Academia Radya. _

_Cuando entramos al gran patio de comida. Un "Whoa" se escapo de mis labios, en el otro lado de la academia a la cual yo pertenecía no existía un patio de comida tan grande, en cambio este sí que era impresionante. Estaba llenísimo todos hablaban animados, vestidos perfectamente era como el centro de Upper East Side, un escalofrió recorrió mi espina dorsal_

_-¿Qué desayunaremos?- pregunto Josh, asombrado tanto o más que yo._

_-pues obviamente algo saludable y que también se sirva la Elitte- soltó A_

_-lo que es yo voy por un Frapuccino y una hamburguesa- comente con naturalidad._

_-¡Ni si quiera lo pienses, no puedes comer eso en este lugar además que debes mantener tu figura o no conseguirás novio decente!- Josh soltó unas sonoras carcajadas que lograron llamar la atención de personas cercanas- Josh, contrólate- le dijo Alice Mortificada._

_-no la que debería controlarse eres tu- le comente- estas demasiado estresada con eso de ser aceptada por la "Elitte", vamos A disfruta estamos en nuestro primer día y debemos pasarla increíble- me miro insegura- no comeré hamburguesa solo lo dije para fastidiarte- soltó un suspiro._

_-bien, entonces trae dos Cappuccino, mientras nosotros vamos a la mesa cuando termines nos pinchas* y levantaremos los brazos- Asentí divertida, A no podía evitar tener todo planificado. _

_-Vamos A calma no es como si no nos conocieran después de todo las familias de ellos son amigas de las nuestras- Comento J mirando distraído a otro lado- ¿Por qué no vas tú sola A?, yo tengo cosas que hacer- Alice soltó un bufido y desapareció, mire a Josh advirtiéndole y decidí ir por el desayuno. Llegue a "Fryin Pan" y me forme en la fila. ¿Algún día una podrá tener su pedido rápido sin tener que hacer una formación?, Lo dudo. Mire solo por curiosidad a la Elitte, estaban todos sentados correctamente, comían correctamente, y hablaban correctamente. Algunos venían llegando recién a la gran mesa, pero nadie interrumpía a nadie, excepto los grupos dentro del grupo. Alice deseaba pertenecer a esa mesa algún día, ¿Por qué?, solo están las personas seleccionadas por personas huecas como Jessica Stanley o peor la inteligente pero víbora Tanya D'naly. ¿Qué clase de elección es esa? Si ellas mismas son tan hipócritas y superficiales, sus elecciones dejan mucho que desear en cuanto a "Gobernantes" de la Academia. De repente apareció el Capitán, El Caballero Oscuro, el Idiota de Edward Cullen pasando la fila como si nada para ordenar ¿Qué se cree? _

_-Eh, debes formarte como los demás- Solté molesta. Se giro para encararme y al verme una sonrisa torcida asomo en su rostro._

_-Isabella, que gusto ¿ya eres Seniors?- rodee los ojos_

_-¿No crees que es obvio?- le dije irónica, no había nadie más en el mundo a quien detestara más que Edward Puto Cullen- No eres tan inteligente Cullen ¿Cómo te mantienes? ¿Te acuestas con las profesoras?- hizo una mueca pero recobro la compostura._

_-Había olvidado lo dulces que son tus comentarios, la verdad es que no me eh acostado con ninguna profesora ni con ninguna alumna de la academia este año- acentuó su sonrisa- ¿Deseas ser la primera?- lo mire ofendida._

_-¿Para qué? Para que me contagies alguna enfermedad, no muchísimas gracias- su mandíbula se tenso, aunque mantenía la sonrisa._

_-Buen contraataque Swan, sabes creo que este año contigo entre los Seniors todo será más interesante, ansió verte como toda una Seniors, con uniforme.- Hice una mueca, uniforme el que tendré que usar desde mañana- ¿Qué pasa no te gusta? Si quieres yo puedo ofrecerme a quitártelo todos los días- le di un golpe en el hombro._

_-¿Por qué todos tus comentarios tienen que ser en base al contacto físico? ¿Es que no comprendes que no a todas nos flecha tu barata galantería?- _

_-B, todos sabemos que en el fondo te derrites por mi- dijo mirándome intensamente._

_-tanto como tu deseas tenerme solo para ti, Idiota- avance en la fila, pedí mi orden y me aleje lo mas que pude del. Era tan fastidioso, claro es el primo de mi mejor amiga. Fabuloso. Odiaba que se llevara tan bien con todos mis amigos hasta conoce a mis padres, ¿Cómo le hacía?, volví al mundo real cuando el chico tenia lista mi orden, antes de tomar todo Llame a Alice._

_-¿Dónde estás?- pregunte, mirando para todos lados._

_-Aquí- la vi a lo lejos levantando los brazos como loca. __Solte una risita- no te rias eh, apurate con mi cappuccino- corto. __Tome los cafés y al girarme vi nada más ni nada menos que ah Jacob Black. Sé que es estúpido yo Isabella Swan, adinerada y con una lengua filosa encaprichada con Black. Pero es que es tan atento, agradable, caballero, divertido. En cambio de Cullen sus comentarios son respetuosos y se basan en temas de mi interés total. _

_-Se te cae la baba Swan- solté un bufido y mire con mala cara a Edward._

_-¿no te habías ido?- le dije entre moleste y avergonzada._

_-bueno la verdad es que no, estaba esperando mi orden.- dijo un poco molesto- así que te gusta Black- me tense_

_-¿Qué? Para nada por favor, además no es asunto tuyo.- dije para finalizar la conversación._

_-eh vamos, te gusta babeas por él, ¿deseas acaso que él te ofreciera quitarte el uniforme todos los días?- estoy completamente segura que estaba roja como un tomate._

_-¿Por qué siempre tienes que lanzarme esos comentarios? A ti no debe importarte quien desee yo que me quite el uniforme todos los días, eres un entrometido y además poco caballeroso, a una mujer esas cosas no se le preguntan._

_-por supuesto que se le preguntan, como crees que tienen sexo ¿ah?- me sorprendida lo descarado que podía ser._

_-Edward, a una dama no y menos si no te da la confianza. Y basta con el tema debo ir a mi mesa y tu a la tuya, adiós.- _

_-Estoy seguro que te consume la curiosidad de saber cómo te quitaría el uniforme Bella- las personas que estaban cerca nos miraron asombrados, simplemente me gire y desee que me tragara la tierra._


	2. Integrándose

_El resto de la tarde paso sin pena ni gloria. Conocí a unas cuantas personas, entre ellas Ángela Weber y Ben Cheney su novio. Ang estaba en el último año de los Seniors al igual que Ben, eran agradables y al parecer no eran clasificados por la Elite. Por fin personas normales, grito mi subconsciente. Alice no paraba de hablar de las maravillosas personas que había conocido en realidad solo hablaba de uno, Jasper Hale. El nuevo flechazo de Alice._

_-Oye y el famoso Jasper, ¿es de la Elite? Digo porque se supone que debes tener un novio a la altura- me miro dudosa._

_-pues la verdad es que no se lo pregunte, solo hablamos de nuestros gustos y eso ah e intercambiamos números de teléfonos- dijo orgullosa._

_-¿tan rápido?- dije algo sorprendida, quien era más fácil, ¿el o Alice?_

_-Oh, vamos B, ahora todos se intercambian números a la primera conversación- comenta Josh de lo más normal- sucede que tu eres la que está un poco retrasada en ese campo- Alice y el rieron, yo no le encontraba gracia._

_-podrían compartir el chiste- dije sarcástica- además la diferencia es que yo soy más precavida una nunca sabe quién puede tener rasgos psicópatas- rieron mas fuerte aun. Comenzó a sonar la Canción S&M de Rihanna, tome el teléfono y conteste._

_-¿Alo?- dije girándome para no ver a los idiotas de mis amigos._

_-¿Bells? Bella cariño, ¿Cómo ah estado tu primer día de clases, te has comportado?- solté un bufido pese a que me alegraba que Charlie llamara._

_- Por supuesto que me eh comportado papa, ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- dije fingiendo estar ofendida- mi día ah estado normal, no comprendo porque exageran tanto con lo del primer día de clases- dije un poco aburrida._

_-Hija, sabes que me preocupas y que aunque este al otro lado del mundo quiero que te comportes, recuerda que el año pasado tus calificaciones fueron perfectas pero en comportamiento dejaste mucho que desear- suspire, no estuve tan mal._

_-este año es diferente, estoy más grande más madura. Sabré comportarme Papa lo prometo- dije seria, no quería defraudar a Charlie._

_-Bells, en verdad deseo que te comportes bien, no te pido que seas la señorita perfección, solo que no me estén llamando y enviando e-mails todas las semanas- dudo- quiero que seas tú, si sientes que tienes que hacer algo, hazlo pero controla tu nivel de creatividad- dijo divertido, también yo solté una risa._

_-Vale papa, lo tendré presente.-_

_-¿Renne te ah llamado?- me tense. Pobre Charlie._

_-Bueno-dude-me ah enviado un texto con todo su apoyo-dije sin poder evitar mi tono irónico- ahora que está divorciada apenas y se acuerda que tiene hija._

_-Bella, no hables así de tu madre, después de todo lo es, los problemas que tengamos nosotros son de nosotros- solté un bufido- bueno debo colgar, cuídate mucho y cuidado con los jóvenes muchachita. Adiós-_

_-Adiós papa- dije sonrosada, corte. Di un largo suspiro, extrañaba a Charlie ahora estaba al otro lado del mundo exactamente en Alemania. Estaba viendo los preparativos para abrir una nueva sucursal de su empresa, después del divorcio había triplicado su trabajo algo comprensible porque ¿Quién desea tener tiempo libre para pensar cuando la mujer que amas te pide el divorcio porque se enamoro de otro?, en serio no era para nada justo._

_-¿era Charlie?- pregunto curioso Josh. Le di una sonrisa fingida_

_-enserio, ahora me hablas como si nada- me levante lentamente- voy al cuarto ya que ustedes no desean compartir sus chistes conmigo, iré a dormir- sin más me gire y me encamine hacia la salida, aun me sentía incomoda solo por el hecho de caminar por el gran campus, era fabuloso, todo verde._

_Mas allá estaban entrenando las porristas, el equipo de Basquet y de Rugby- mire rehacía. Todos ellos me parecían parte de una película vacía en la cual se emplea la típica trama de las bonitas con los bonitos. Patético. Seguí con mi camino, claro hasta que vi a Jacob Black entrenando con el equipo de Rugby. Todos mis pensamientos anteriores se fueron a la basura, quizás la gente que integraba esa clase de grupos no era tan vacía. Me senté en la escalerilla para poder verle mejor. Estaba sin camiseta, se veía tan sexy cuando lanzaba pase, su musculoso torso se contraía mostrándome lo que era capaz de hacer. Solté un suspiro, si tan solo pudiera tocarlo y enmarcar cada musculo, comencé a sentirme acalorada_

_-Ey Bella- di un brinco, frente a mi estaba Ben el novio de Ang._

_-Ben- dije dudosa- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto insegura._

_-estoy en el entrenamiento con los de Basquet- me tense- ¿tú qué haces aquí? No pareces esperar tu turno para la clasificación de las nuevas porristas- comento, hice una mueca eso no era lo mío._

_-Bueno la verdad es que eso no es lo mío Ben, lo mío más bien es el arte, la música, la historia esas cosas ya sabes- dije tratando de evitar hablar más de mi._

_-pero aun así creo que te verías bien de porrista- lo mire asustada- no me malinterpretes, me refiero a que eres guapa, tienes el cuerpo quizás solo te falta entrenarlo para adaptarlo a los requisitos físicos que se necesita.- lo mire ofendida ¿estaba diciendo que yo no hacia ejercicio?_

_-Sinceramente, yo soy muy deportista Ben- dije mordaz- desde pequeña eh estudiado danza, y hago rolling.- dije orgullosa, me miro de forma lastimera._

_-Bueno si, nadie niega eso, pero ser porristas es más que usar faldas cortas y andar con pompones, necesitas un cuerpo 10 con fuerza y resistencia. Además esos deportes no son muy aportivos en esos ámbitos- no quería seguir hablando del tema._

_-Ben- dije tratando de controlarme- ¿estás en el equipo de Basquet? Cuéntame cómo es eso- dije desviando el tema. Parecía nervioso_

_-Bueno, me gusta además tenemos un gran Couch un gran equipo y un gran capitán- rodee los ojos- creo que conoces a Edward ¿no? Le comente que te había conocido- lo mire inquisidora- somos amigos, dijo que me cuidara de ti- lo mire impactada pero trate de contener mi postura neutral. ¿Cullen estaba saboteándome? ¿Por qué?_

_-¿así?- respire hondo- ¿Por qué dijo aquello?- le pregunte de la forma más amable posible._

_-Bueno, según el tienes un carácter de mierda, sus palabras textuales fueron "Es una niña caprichosa que no sabe lo que quiere porque lo ah tenido todo, no tiene filtro en sus conversaciones no suele importarle como los demás tomen sus comentarios, egoísta eso es ella. Además no es tan guapa"_

_-¿Cómo sabes perfectamente que palabras uso y cuáles no?- dije curiosa_

_-soy bueno con la memoria, además Edward es muy fácil de comprender- lo mire como si tuviera dos cabezas. Me levante y le sonreí _

_-Bien debo irme, estoy cansada y debo preparar unas cuantas cosas- lo mire insegura- adiós Ben- al final decidí por darle la mano. Camino al cuarto no pude evitar pensar en las palabras de Cullen. Yo no era así, creo. Argh ¿Porque debía ocupar mis pensamientos ese tonto? Porque te ah ofendido. Respondió mi subconsciente._

_Algo estaba vibrando bajo de mi, se siente bien… ¿Qué mierda? me enderece de un salto, di un gran suspiro de alivio cuando vi el estúpido teléfono ¿Quién sería? Lo tome y vi que tenía un texto de un número desconocido. Lo abrí "Mi niña, felicidades estas ya en tu penúltimo año. Cuídate, S" sentí como una sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro, Sue ella era tan dulce conmigo. Tan cálida, la extraña demasiado. Mañana le llamaría._

_Me sentía cansada. Tire el teléfono a la cama, fui en busca de una toalla y me encerré en el baño. _

_-Alice son las 6.30, déjala dormir un poco mas- susurraba Josh_

_-no debe despertar ya, ayer durmió la tarde completa y ahora debemos ir a clases- dijo terca. De que valía ya estaba despierta, comencé a enderezarme y al verlos me miraban como zombies._

_-¿Qué? Me despertaron ya, así que mejor cállense.- me miraron con la disculpa en los ojos._

_-bueno ya que estas despierta ve y date un baño, mientras arreglare tu uniforme para que te veas fantástica- hice una mueca- B, no me mires así es obligación el año pasado casi no lo usabas y eso te costo varias sanciones ahora debes mostrar que has madurado- gemí no quería, odiaba los uniformes parecía nose todos con la misma ropa como clones. Me levante e hice caso a Alice, tome una toalla limpia y fui a darme un buen baño._

_Al salir pude ver toda mi vestimenta en la cama desde la ropa interior hasta un lazo para el cabello, ¿Qué cree Alice que soy, Blair Waldorf? En fin, me vestí lentamente al terminar me sentía incomoda, me observe en el espejo. Debía aceptar que no era horrible o que no se me veía bien. Pero saber que otras adolescentes mas con las hormonas alborotadas lo usarían causo cierto rechazo. ¿Por qué no podía inventar yo mi uniforme? Darle un toque personal –Te ves fabulosa- dijo A dando saltitos- enserio, contigo y con tu anatomía puedo hacer mis mejores trabajos ¿quisieras modelar para mí cuando sea diseñadora?- La mire con el miedo plasmado en mis ojos._

_-¿modelo? Alice por dios apenas me sostengo con mis converse, moriría en tu primer desfile y nadie te contrataría- dije seria._

_-tienes razón- reflexiono- mejor solo te uso como ejemplo- rodee los ojos- oye, no me desvíes colócate la cinta en el cabello- mierda, de esta no saldría._

_-¿bromeas? Jamás usare eso no soy tu adorada Blair Waldorf, A- dije irónica- tengo el cabello quizás la estatura también pero jamás la misma actitud de QueenB- me senté y cruce los brazos._

_-Bells, se te vera genial será tu sello personal ¿sabes? Siempre has querido uno, serás la única que use cinta- gire el rostro_

_- Debes usarlo por mí- negué con la cabeza_

_- Isabella Marie Swan si no te colocas esa cinta ahora no volverás a dormir por un largo tiempo- seguí sin moverme, no ganaría_

_- si no lo haces le diré a Jacob Black que babeas por él y sabes que soy capaz- solté un suspiro. _

_Alice 1 Bella 0. _

_Eran exactamente las 7.45 cuando salimos al patio de comida. Estaba nerviosa de seguro todos se burlarían de mi por usar esta tonta cinta, además roja claro como la corbata y los tacones que Alice me obligo a usar, maldita academia._

_-Debemos hacer una entrada triunfal, ya saben que la Elite lo note, así nos dejaran entrar- comento Alice como si nada._

_-¿Debo empujar la puerta como un galán o simplemente la abro normal?- pregunto Josh, no pude evitar soltar una risita._

_-por favor solo no hagas esa cosa de la puerta o me largare a reír y así la Elite nos notara- dije divertida. Me miraron mal, deje de reír._

_Al entrar me sentí desnuda, todos nos miraban, sabía que Alice era hermosa o que Josh era guapo ¿pero era para tanto?, agarre fuerte el brazo de J, estaba nerviosa demasiadas miradas y no tenía la menor idea del ¿por qué?, si tan solo lo supiera no estaría hecha nervios. Cuando por fin llegamos a la mesa, solté el agarre de Josh. Alice estaba con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro._

_-eso fue fantástico ¿lo notaron? Todos nos miraban, seguro la Elite lo noto se darán cuenta de que somos tan perfectos como ellos y nos querrán, aaaah tan solo tenemos que esperar- dijo con los ojos brillosos de excitación._

_-¿Bells estas bien?- pregunto J, amablemente. Le sonreí_

_-nada que no pueda solucionar-dude- Alice enserio estoy muy nerviosa con la cinta ¿Por qué no me dejas quitármela si?- me escudriño con los ojos, comencé a sentir nervios nuevamente odiaba cuando me miraban fijamente sin saber por qué._

_-No- dijo como si nada._

_-¿Por qué? Tu plan ya se realizo y fue todo un éxito, deja quitármela-_

_-ya dije que no, muchos no me observaban ni a mí ni a Josh sino a ti por tu fantástico Look te ves diferente aquí nadie marca un estilo así, serás Vintage hasta puede que logre que llegues al trono, B- me tense ¿Qué planes tenia para mí?_

_-sabes no me está gustando tu comportamiento conmigo, sabes que no me gusta ser el centro de atención y menos en cosas en las que soy totalmente inexperta como marcar estilo. Yo solo me visto con lo que me gusta, además no deseo ser QueenB- dije casi con repugnancia._

_-Bella, no sabes lo que dices lograre que seas más perfecta que Tanya eres el prototipo ideal ¿Cuándo te veras con claridad? Eres hermosa cualquier chica desearía tener tus ojos verdes, tu cabello caoba o tu cuerpo natural- comencé a exasperarme- enserio B hazme caso por una vez en tu vida. Robaras corazones-_

_-el problema es que no quiero robar corazones.- dije seria._

_-quizás el de Jacob si- dijo Josh como si nada, sentí mis meguillas arder_

_-actúa normal-dijo Alice- ríete, vamos hazlo ¿Qué esperas? Antes de que deje de mirar- ¿de qué me reiría? Entonces Josh hizo una cara estúpida comencé a reír nose si por que en verdad era chistoso o por los nervios._

_-perfecta. Ahora espera a que te hable de seguro lo hace hoy- ¿de qué mierda habla?_

_-Jacob estaba mirándote- comento como si nada Alice. Después seguimos con nuestra conversación habitual._

_-¿Cómo sabes tanto de chicos?- le pregunte a Josh de repente._

_-simple, aunque juegue para el otro equipo soy del mismo espécimen que ellos, así que los conozco- tenía amigos tan anormales. _

_Mi día siguió con normalidad, excepto por las miradas poco descuidadas que me daban algunos chicos. Fui a mi casillero a guardar mi horario._

_Me había inscrito al taller de debate, solo tenía que mostrar mis calificaciones del año anterior, Me sorprendió mucho que el profesor Lira dijera que por fin había alguien nuevo. ¿Qué querría decir con eso? _

_-Te colocaste el uniforme- cerré de golpe el casillero, allí como si nada estaba Edward cerdo Cullen, no pude evitar observarlo. Llevaba un pantalón oscuro junto con unos zapatos que de lejos se notaba el corte italiano, su camisa estaba ajustada aunque no al exceso con dos botones desabrochados, su corbata estaba suelta. Debía admitir que se veía guapo._

_-¿te gusta lo que ves?- me sonroje- a mí me gusta lo que veo- dijo acercándose._

_-¿Qué haces? No te acerques Cullen- dije asqueada- ¿Qué quieres? _

_-¿yo?- dudo- bueno quería verte con uniforme- dijo distraído_

_-ya me viste- solté pesada- ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? Ya sabes no soy tan guapa- hizo una mueca._

_-¿Ben?- asentí fastidiada- tendré que hablar con él - lo mire sin entender-te encontró guapa- bufe- puedo chantajearlo con Ángela._

_-calla - dije insegura- Ben adora a Ang, déjalos en paz- me observo como si fuera estúpida._

_-¿hablas enserio?- dijo entrecerrando los ojos- me equivoque contigo-dijo reflexionando- ¿aun te gusta Black?- comencé a caminar. _

_-¿Qué? No pregunto nada malo- rodee los ojos- Vamos B, cuéntame, podría echarte una mano-lo dudo- conozco a Black hace bastante tiempo- me detuve._

_-Edward, si quisiera ayuda para acercarme a Jake jamás te lo pediría a ti- trate de sonar amable._

_-¿entonces te gusta?- me miraba seguro, no me dejaría ir._

_-pues si- me miro por unos segundos que me parecieron eternos._

_-¿Qué le vez?- dijo un poco molesto- digo Black no tiene demasiadas fans y es algo torpe, siempre pensando en su cuerpo bien marcado._

_-ya basta- dije exasperada- déjame en paz. Adiós- _

_-eh Swan, aun no eh terminado- grito cuando estaba ya más lejos de él._

_-¡Que me dejes en paz!- le grite._

_A la hora de la cena. Con los chicos decidimos comer pizza._

_-B, ¿has llamado a Sue?- pregunto J._

_-bueno me envió un texto la otra vez, pero no le eh devuelto el mensaje-comente._

_-llámala- dijo A distraída mientras escribía un texto._

_-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto Josh, intentando ver. Alice lo empujo._

_-no seas metiche Josh, es privado- comento misteriosa. No los tome en cuenta y le llame a Sue, pero nadie contesto. Le enviare un texto._

"_Sue, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, Renne solo envió un texto para decirme que me comporte y aunque Charlie fue agradable termino en lo mismo. Te extraño y te quiero. Besos, B"_


	3. Curiosidades curiosas

_Por fin era viernes. Había pasado la semana bastante rápido, sonreí. _

_-bueno alumnos, pueden retirarse- dijo desganado el profesor- ah y buen fin de semana- si, fin de semana. Tome mis cosas y Salí rapidísimo hacia el pasillo para guardar las cosas en el casillero. Estaba terminando cuando me llego un texto de Josh._

"_Te esperamos en el patio de comidas. Pediremos por ti una ensalada de palta, J" sonreí y respondí._

"_Buena elección. Estaré allá en un momento, B" me apresure a cerrar, doble en la esquina siguiente, cuando algo perturbador se enfrento ante mis ojos._

_Edward Cullen estaba devorándose a Tanya D'naly o mejor Tanya D'naly estaba devorándose a Edward Cullen, reprimí un "Qué asco" y trate de pasar desapercibida. _

_-¿Qué haces caminando así?- me quede de una pieza- Swan, aunque no te muevas te veo- dijo divertido. Me gire indignada. Tanya me observaba molesta._

_-Cállate Cullen, tu sigue con lo tuyo y yo con lo mío- me gire para seguir mi camino._

_-no has respondido mi pregunta.- _

_-Argh- dije girándome- ¿Qué quieres Cullen?- dije apestada._

_-que respondas mi pregunta-Me fije que tenía un brillo de perversión en los ojos._

_-intentaba no interrumpir su cesión de besos- mi tono de asco fue intencional_

_-entonces si evitabas molestarnos, ¿Qué haces aun aquí?- pregunto fastidiada Tanya, me sorprendí ante su comentario. Jamás le había escuchado hablar._

_-tienes razón. Sigan con lo suyo- me gire pero me volví- ah, podrían irse a un cuarto o más cerca está la sala del conserje a la vuelta- dije apropósito- Edward la conoce muy bien ¿no Eddy?- me miro molesto- ahora sí, que les vaya bien- me gire y avance lo suficientemente rápido para no escuchar ruidos que me traumarían._

_-te demoraste- dijo J, cuando llegue._

_-lo siento, es que sufrí un ataque traumático- dije irónica._

_-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Alice curiosa._

_-Bueno-dude-en el pasillo, Edward estaba devorándose a D'naly- Alice me miro sorprendida y J, alegre._

_-¿Qué te da tanta alegría, J?- pregunto Alice, asqueada._

_-bueno es que es un perfecto cahuín para publicar en el diario, ¿pueden creerlo? Tengo mi primera noticia. Dante estará orgulloso de mi- dijo emocionado, ¿Dante?_

_-¿Quién es Dante?- pregunte._

_-no te desvíes del tema.- soltó Alice, mirándome- ¿enserio se devoraban?_

_-si para que les mentiría, fue algo repugnante a decir verdad ver a Edward comiéndose a la zorra más grande- suspire- es razonable pero repulsivo, los dos pueden contagiarse cosas- temblé ante ese comentario._

_-Bella, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que Edward mi primo no tiene ninguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual- dijo A- no se Tanya, pero lo obligare a hacerse un examen_

_-¿entonces por qué te sorprende tanto?- le pregunto Josh._

_-bueno-dudo- esto no lo sabe nadie- nos hizo un gesto para que nos acercáramos- la verdad es que hace algunos años cuando Edward tenía 15 y yo 13 teníamos una vecina; Tanya. Ellos fueron novios, un amor de niños. Que llevo a Edward a perder su virginidad- me sorprendí, Edward y Tanya ¿juntos de niños? _

_-pero Edward no repite las chicas- Contraataco Josh._

_-Lose- respondió A, como si fuera lo obvio- por eso me sorprende, ellos juntos de nuevo es imposible._

_-Quizás y Edward está enamorado de ella, ya sabes un amor fatal- comente._

_-no, imposible ella no es para él, Ed. Necesita una chica diferente- rebatió A mirándome fijamente- además no le gustan las rubias-_

_-¿Qué?- soltó Josh._

_-Shhh- le hizo callar Alice- lose es raro pero Edward tiene una debilidad por las morenas, aunque casi todas sus conquistas por no decir todas- hizo un gesto con las manos- son rubias._

_-un modo de protección- concluyo Josh_

_-exacto, eso creí antes pero luego lo descarte, aunque ahora estoy más segura de ello. Porque o si no ¿Por qué regreso con Tanya?- pregunto A._

_-y porque no podemos creer que en verdad ellos se gustan ¿ah? Quizás Cullen no puede olvidar a la chica de su primera vez- dije segura- vamos, debe tener su lado romántico- me miraron fijamente- ¿Qué?- _

_-¿tu diciendo que Edward Cullen, tiene un lado romántico?-pregunto J- ¿Qué hiciste con mi amiga?- dijo desesperado. _

_-tienes razón- dije asustada- dios creo que ser Seniors me está volviendo loca._

_-hablando de Seniors, Jasper es de la Elite- dijo emocionada Alice. Rodee los ojos, aquí vamos. _

_Todo el resto de la tarde vimos películas de amor. 3 metros sobre el cielo, 500 días junto a summer. Etc. Me dormí cuando Babi le dice a Hache que mato a Pollo._

_Apaguen ese teléfono, pensé. Oh era el mío. Grandioso_

_-Que- dije somnolienta._

_-Buenos Días, ¿Qué quieres para desayunar?- pregunto Alice del otro lado._

_-¿Alice? Sabes qué hora es- dije molesta_

_-Si, las 9:27 ahora ¿Qué quieres para desayunar?- me acomode para quedar sentada en la cama- Bella, no tengo todo el día- bufe._

_-claro que no- dije molesta- nose un Frapuccino y ah nose tu escoge- comente hastiada _

_-Okey, entonces Frapuccino y un pedazo de pie- solté un aja- bueno adiós- corto. ¿Por qué tenían que despertarme? Me levante lentamente y fui a lavarme la cara. Tocaron la puerta, Alice y su manía de salir sin llaves. _

_-¿Qué?- pasó rápidamente-_

_-tú, ¿Swan no?- asentí- bueno- dijo mirando a todos lados- _

_-mira, no quiero ser descortés pero, ¿Qué haces aquí D'naly?- trate de sonar amable._

_-bien eres directa, me gusta. ¿Qué tienes con Edward?- me tense, luego comencé a reír, me miro como si fuera estúpida._

_-yo, yo no puedo creer que pienses que Cullen y yo- trate de controlar la risa- eso es lo mas nose ¿repugnante?, no, no tengo palabras para lo que siento. Tanya a mi no me interesa Cullen, es más si pudiera borrar a una persona de mi vida, sería el- dije naturalmente._

_-¿hablas enserio?- asentí- pero todas quieren estar con Edward-_

_-todas, menos yo- respondí sincera- sucede que siento cierta aversión hacia Cullen, no soporto su personalidad, y estoy segura que él tampoco la mía. Es por eso que nos atacamos frecuentemente._

_-bien, entonces todo está claro. Edward es mío ahora, estamos juntos que te quede claro- asentí divertida- bueno me voy, buenos días- sin más salió del cuarto. _

_Fui a lavarme los dientes y me amarre el cabello._

_-llegue- escuche a Alice, del otro lado. Salí _

_-hola- le dije. Me senté en el sillón.- Gracias- dije tomando mis cosas._

_-estaremos solas todo el día- dijo Alice como si nada._

_-¿ah sí? ¿Hacia dónde ira Josh que no nos invita?- pregunte ofendida. Tome un poco de Frapuccino._

_-salió temprano, estará todo el día con Dante- comí un poco de pie._

_-¿Dante?- pregunte- ¿Quién es él?- _

_-es un chico de la Elite, al cual le agrada a Josh- me tense._

_-no me digas que a Josh le gusta- dije anonadada, la ultima vez no fue correspondido._

_-pues si- dijo haciendo una mueca- pero le advertí que no se adelantara a los hechos, ¿tú crees que quizás ahora por fin encuentre a alguien?- pregunto preocupada. _

_-bueno, creo que merece tener a alguien- dije segura- pero que lo encuentre no lo sé. Es complicado sabiendo que muchos chicos no asumen su condición- _

_-espero que este chico si tenga asumida su condición- dijo A esperanzada._

_-a todo esto, Tanya vino a verme- _

_-Whoa, marcando territorio bastante rápido. Si tan solo supiera- comento A, sonriente._

_-¿Qué sabes que yo no sé?-mi pie se acabo antes de lo que deseaba._

_-muchas cosas- dijo misteriosa- entre ellas que a Edward no le interesa tener una relación formal.- hice una mueca, la chica en verdad se veía interesada. Termine mi Frapuccino y me volví a tumbar en la cama._

_-mejor será que te vayas a dar un baño, saldremos- _

_-¿Qué? ¿A dónde?- _

_-bueno no pensaras quedarte aquí todo el día, vamos al centro comercial a comprar ropa_

_-pero Alice, fuimos hace menos de un mes._

_-sí pero esa vez no compramos demasiado, solo compramos ropa interior y accesorios. Hoy compraremos ropa ya sabes faldas, vestidos, camisetas, abrigos, pantalones, chalecos. Es la nueva temporada B y se viene pronto el invierno- dijo como si estuviera hablando con alguien retrasado._

_-¿iremos en taxi?- pregunte antes de entrar al baño. Me miro emocionada._

_-¿no te conté?- pregunto fingiendo inocencia- esta mañana me ah llegado un texto de Carlisle que dice que me ah enviado el Porche amarillo turbo- dijo tratando de sonar adulta pero en el fondo daba saltitos de felicidad- _

_-valla, felicidades. Al final te compro el auto que deseabas- dije feliz por ella_

_-si, es regalo de cumpleaños adelantado. Aunque de seguro me regala otra cosa para ese día. Aaaah estoy tan contenta, todo me resulta. Me regalan el auto que quiero, Conocí a Jasper solo falta la llamada de la Elite. Que será muy pronto- desapareció de mi vista. Entre al baño, por lo menos alguien estaba obrando bien._

_Termine colocándome un short de mezclilla y una camiseta de tiras. Me coloque bloqueador, mi cabello lo deje mojado y mis lentes estilo piloto._

_-¿ya estás?- pregunto A._

_-Eh si- respondí dudosa- no dirás ¿eso te pondrás?- dije extrañada. Sonrió._

_-la verdad es que ya estas combinando mejor la ropa, te vez bien- sin más tomo su bolso y salió. Solté un suspiro, tome mi teléfono la tarjeta y ya. No necesitaba un bolso._

_-Alice- dije por enésima vez, estaba cansadísima llevábamos caminando más de 2 horas- ¿podemos parar?- pregunte por enésima vez._

_-basta ya de quejarte B, es bueno para tu salud- la mire como si hablara en otro idioma- vamos caminar, es bueno tendrás piernas tonificadas- solté un suspiro, ¿Por qué tenía que ser Alice una maniática de las compras? _

_-Oh por dios- exclamo A._

_-¿Qué? Viste unos nuevos Dolce- dije irónica._

_-Ojala fuera eso- dijo apesadumbrada- mira- apunto a un lado. Mire, de primera no vi nada aunque después pude divisar a un rubio con una chica morena._

_-¿Qué, Ahora no puedes ver a un par de enamorados?- solté aun mas irónica. _

_-Bella- me miro con los ojos llorosos. Me Asuste- es Jasper- mierda, las cague sí que las cague. _

_-Alice yo- bufe- enserio no tenía idea de que fuera él, yo no le conozco.- trate de explicarle._

_-da igual- dijo apesadumbrada- no puedo creer que este con esa chica cuando, cuando- gimoteo_

_-Ay no A, no llores por un tonto que no te merece.-le di un intento de abrazo, ya que estábamos cargada de bolsas._

_-me dio su teléfono celular a mí, comprendes a mí. Pensé que nose le gustaba- su voz ahora estaba cargada de ironía-_

_-ya, no permitiré que te amargues el día por su causa- le tome del brazo y la metí a una tienda que al entrar me fije que era de lencería, mi infierno personal._

_-¿Qué hacemos aquí Bella? A ti no te gustan estas tiendas- me tense._

_-bueno, con tal de que te sientas mejor aceptare que compres para mí y escojas por mi algunas prendas. Pero solo algunas- advertí, una pequeña sonrisa asomo en su rostro._

_-Ese conjunto azul te quedaría espectacular, lo sé. Vamos a que te lo pruebes- reprimí un suspiro. Debía asumir la responsabilidad de mis actos._

_-B, ¿Cómo te queda?- pregunto, era el 5° conjunto que me probaba. _

_-A, nose creo que ya tengo suficientes ¿no?- dije esperanzada._

_-B, no empieces sal así podre verte y dar mi veredicto- refunfuñe. Odiaba salir, creer que estar en ropa interior en un lugar donde solo hay mujeres no es un bochorno, bueno para mí sí._

_-un dos… Bella corre el tiempo- abrí la puerta y la deje verme, sin salir._

_-Acércate quiero ver mejor- _

_-Alice, enserio no quiero. Cada vez que salgo me miran- confesé enrojecida._

_-es porque tienes un cuerpo esbelto, joven sin ninguna marca. Tu piel es limpia- dijo tratando de convencerme._

_-No, además se ve por el vidrio que tal si pasa alguien- trate de sonar razonable._

_-B, no pasara nadie, nadie te vera. Solo yo- di un suspiro, mientras antes mejor. Salí y deje que Alice me hiciera girar, varias mujeres me observaban y cuchicheaban entre sí. Malditas._

_- Listo, te lo llevas- dijo seriamente-entrégamelo mientras voy a pagar todo. Nos vamos- sin más se alejo a hablar con la vendedora.- entre y me cambie rápidamente. Al Salir vi a Alice lista._

_-bien vamos- camino con paso seguro hacia fuera- iremos a dejar estas cosas al auto y luego volveremos._

_-¿Qué? ¿Mas compras?- dije con pánico._

_-no- respondió secamente- vamos a seguir a Jasper y a su novia- me tense. _

_-Alice creo que es una mala idea-_

_-yo te diré lo que es una mala idea- dijo fastidiada- darle tu número telefónico a Alice Cullen, darle todas las expectativas y claras confirmaciones de que estas interesado y luego salir con otra chica. Eso sí que es malo- su tono de voz me produjo calosfrió._

_-está bien- fuimos a dejar las cosas y volvimos. Alice comenzó a buscar como loca._

_-no están- comenzó a temblar- no puedo creerlo de lo más seguro que se la llevo a la cama, maldita estúpida zorra con suerte._

_-Alice te das cuenta que la estas maldiciendo a ella y no a él- agregue_

_-el pagara de cualquier forma, pero a ella no le vi el rostro. Nose quien es- grito horrorizada, varias personas alrededor nos observaron ante ese comentario._

_-A, tranquilízate de seguro es de la Academia. Además Josh sabrá. Ahora siempre lo sabe todo- dije tranquilizándola. _


	4. ¿es Jake? no, es Edward

_-Ey- dijo A, ya con las luces apagadas. _

_-¿Qué?- le preguntamos J y yo, dios mañana era lunes._

_-Buenas noches- dijo casi dormida. Sonreí, A siempre hacia lo mismo_

_-Buenas Noches A- dijimos al unisonó. Me acomode Sumiéndome en un profundo sueño._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-Vamos B, a levantarse- comencé a desperezarme. Me levante en estado zombie. Alice tenía lista las toallas, las tome y fui al baño._

_-creo que tener dos uniformes es innecesario pero este me agrada mas- comente._

_- te ves genial, ¿no usaras la cinta hoy?- agrego J. ante mi comentario_

_-No, hoy usare el cabello tomado- dije naturalmente- creo que usare anteojos-_

_-¿Te gusta?- pregunto A saliendo del baño- esta fantástico, creo que te vez más natural- asentí, nada de parecer clon. Pensé._

_- pero usara el pelo tomado y quiere usar lentes. Creo que está yendo demasiado lejos- rebatió Josh. Lo mire de mala forma._

_-bueno, el cabello tomado me parece una buena idea. Ya sabes algo desordenado hará ver tu lado más alternativo en cuanto a los lentes- dudo- no entiendo porque aun no te operas los ojos- dijo mientras se arreglaba la falda. Su uniforme era el que se usaba regularmente; la falda roja con suspensores, las calcetas blancas con una línea roja rodeándole el final, completamente estiradas, los tacones rojos y la blusa que se mantenía debajo de la falda con la corbata roja. El mío era completamente diferente, la falda era de color verde oscuro con toques grises, la corbata era verde oscuro casi negra. En vez de blusa una camiseta blanca con la insignia de la academia aunque ahora la falda se amoldaba a mis caderas y no tenia suspensores, los tacones oscuros y las calcetas grises hasta más arriba de mis rodillas. Me coloque un chaleco sin mangas largo color gris. _

_-porque me gusta tener ese defecto, me hace sentir normal nada de "chica perfecta"- dije volviendo a mis pensamientos a la conversación - además mis lentes tienen todo mi estilo- repuse pues sabían que tenía razón esos lentes eran perfecto estilo Nerd. El marco era negro la forma era cuadrada y grande. Como mis ojos_

_-sí pero creo que no deberías usarlos aun- dijo A segura- creo que más adelante, ahora es mejor que no.- suspire no lograría salir con ellos. Así que me coloque los lentes de contacto. _

_-bueno, vamos- Salí desganada. Otro día de infierno. Al llegar al patio de comida, me sorprendí aun más que los días anteriores, ahora si todos estaban completamente perfectos. Me sentí como el bicho raro, todas usaban el mismo uniforme mientras yo usaba el otro. _

_-A, ¿por qué no me dijiste que nadie más usara este uniforme?- Alice, sonrió_

_-porque así serás la única y todos te miraran y dirán "¿Quién es esa chica que está ahí?" – dijo cambiando la voz._

_-ya basta- dije molesta- voy a comprar el desayuno- sin más me aleje. Hice la estúpida fila odiaba hacer filas odiaba esperar odiaba todo. Mierda- ¿Podrías fijarte por donde caminas?- dije de mala gana, me gire para ver a una chica rubia con cuerpo escultural._

_-¿Disculpa?- ¿Qué? Ni que fuera la reina._

_-que te fijes por donde caminas- dije mirándola fijamente- podrías evitar empujar a la gente por gusto- alzo una ceja asombrada._

_-deberías cuidar la forma en cómo te diriges a mi- fruncí el ceño bastante molesta._

_-¿y quién mierda te crees tú para decir esa estupidez?- dije hastiada, varios se giraron a mirar la discusión._

_-Soy Rosalie Hale, Cap. De las porristas de este lugar… ¿y tú eres?- pregunto entre divertida y molesta_

_-Isabella Swan, pero me dicen Bella- dije tratando de calmarme._

_-Isabella, sabes es obvio que eres nueva, o si no sabrías quien soy- dijo con una sonrisa- perdonare tu actitud para conmigo- dijo benevolente_

_-no necesito que me perdone su alteza- dije con ironía- un placer conocerte- me fui sin nada, los chicos me matarían_

_-¿y el desayuno?- pregunto J, cuando estaba sentándome. _

_-si quieres comer ve por tus cosas, lo mismo para ti Alice- dije en tono frio. Se miraron entre sí._

_-¿Qué sucedió allá?- pregunto Alice cautelosa. No era el mejor momento._

_-me pelee con alguien así que si quieren sus cosas vallan por ellas._

_-no me digas que con mi primo nuevamente, hablare con él te está afectando más de lo que debería- dijo mas para ella que para mí._

_-no discutí con Edward-_

_-¿entonces con quien?- pregunto Josh, tecleando en su teléfono._

_-discutí con Rosalie Hale- Josh dejo de teclear y me miro pasmado. Igual que A._

_-¿Qué hiciste qué?- pregunto J,- ¿te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer no?- me moleste_

_-¿Por qué todos le tienen tanto respeto? no es más que una chica mas igual que nosotras es estudiante igual que todos. No tiene nada especial- Josh se apoyo en la mesa._

_-Acabas de jodernos a todos B, cuando se entere que somos tus amigos hará nuestra vida social un asco- dijo Josh, lastimosamente. _

_-¿Por qué discutieron?- pregunto A.- ¿Qué sucedió?- suspire_

_-me empujo y le dije que tuviera más cuidado, claro como yo lo digo- me miro reprobatoriamente- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? La chica simplemente comenzó con el asunto-_

_-¿Qué? Aun tenemos oportunidad- dijo J, ilusionado_

_-fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, la mande a la mierda ¿Por qué debe perdonarme? Si yo no le estoy pidiendo perdón, jamás lo haría. A mí me respeta- dije seriamente_

_-simplemente es igual a ti B.- comento J._

_-sí pero no paso a llevar a la gente simplemente por gusto, y menos me siento superior a otros si cometo un error lo asumo o por lo menos no ando por ahí diciendo "soy mejor que tu"-dije ya aburrida del tema._

_-bien- suspiro Alice- adiós a mi sueño de ser de la Elite- dijo pensativamente- es obvio que después de esto no me querrán- la mire con lastima_

_-no entiendo porque deseas pertenecer a ese grupo. No es la gran cosas podrías crear tu propia Elite Alice, eres mucho mejor que ellas- dije tratando de subirle el animo _

_-tengo una idea- dijo emocionada- haremos un motín, desarmaremos su grupo de forma interna. Será maravilloso- rodee los ojos, salgo de una para entrar en otra._

_Estuve todo el día incomoda, no pasaban 5 minutos para que alguna chica o algún chico me observara, las chicas con odio y los chicos me recorrían con la mirada. Era de seguro el peor día de mi vida. Salí de la clase de lengua, tenia hora libre. La clase de Debate se había suspendido, solté un suspiro estaba sola. Guarde mis cosas en el casillero, tenía una hora antes de filosofía. Decidí ir a la biblioteca en busca de algún libro._

_La biblioteca era inmensa, me entretuve entre muchos libros, ¿cual escoger? Decidí por "Sentido y Sensibilidad" ya lo había leído algunas veces pero en fin. Me gustaba, fui al campus y me senté bajo la sombra de un enorme roble. Allí comencé a leer._

_-¿Disculpa eres Isabella Swan no?- me tense, al levantar la vista vi a Jacob Black frente a mí. Lucia un buzo y una camiseta musculosa gris. Se veía perfecto. Asentí. Tonta Bella creerá que te espanto._

_-¿puedo sentarme?- Jacob Black se quería sentar conmigo. Quizás este día no era tan malo_

_-p-por supuesto- respondí sonrojándome. ¿Por qué tenía que tartamudear ahora? Me observo divertido. Maldición_

_-¿y que lees Isabella?- pregunto amablemente. Solté un suspiro_

_-Bella- me miro sin entender- solo dime Bella, Isabella es muy largo y bueno no me gusta- me miro divertido nuevamente- leo "Sentido & Sensibilidad- frunció el ceño_

_-no lo conozco- dijo apenado- en realidad no leo-dudo- nada- reprimí una risa, no sería bueno burlarme._

_-bueno, cada uno tiene sus gustos- dije para que no se sintiera avergonzado- ¿Qué te gusta a ti?- le dije para entablar conversación_

_-bueno- dudo- los deportes son lo mío, el rugby sobre todo lo práctico ¿me has visto jugar?- pregunto ilusionado._

_-bueno- dude- la verdad es que nunca lo he hecho- ¡mentirosa! Grito mi subconsciente, la verdad es que si lo había visto pero como era Junior no me era permitido ver los partidos aunque me colaba._

_-Oh bueno- dijo desilusionado- algún día lo harás.- dijo sonriéndome, su sonrisa era blanca radiante. Jamás había visto una sonrisa tan sincera._

_-¿eso es algo así como una invitación?- me sonroje por mi atrevimiento._

_-si tú lo deseas- dijo como si nada- jugaremos ya entrando en la temporada de invierno. Creo que iras, todos, los Seniors lo hacen- asentí, me desilusione un poco la verdad no parecía interesado en que fuera a verlo._

_-bueno debo irme- dijo levantándose de un salto, reprimí un suspiro- te veo por ahí- dijo dándose la vuelta-_

_-¡espera!- le grite, se giro a verme. __Es ahora o nunca, pensé- ¿por qué viniste a hablarme?- su expresión cambio de la seguridad a la sorpresa hizo una mueca._

_-bueno yo solo te vi sentada allí sola y quise saber que hacías- baje la mirada, no le interesaba.- además te vi la otra vez, y me llamaste la atención, eres muy bonita- me sonroje, sonrió y luego hizo un gesto con la mano. Observe como se marchaba._

_-enserio deberías dejar de babear- di un respingo. Mire arriba para ver a Edward Cullen apoyado en el árbol-_

_-¿Qué quieres?-dije amablemente, hablar con Jacob me dejo alegre._

_-vaya, ejerce mucho poder sobre ti- rodee los ojos, se sentó- ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto como si nada._

_-¿Qué? Enserio Cullen pregunta lo que quieres saber y vete- dije ahora un poco molesta. Siempre tenía que molestar mis momentos._

_-quiero saber cómo estas- dijo seguro. Suspire._

_-bien, ¿Por qué?- pregunte _

_-se responde con ¿y tú?- dijo alzando las cejas, no me había fijado que llevaba el uniforme de Basquet, cierto era el capitán, tenía un balón entre sus manos._

_-no me interesa saber como estas, de seguro estas bien tienes una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro- su sonrisa desapareció y me miro serio._

_-Bueno, ¿y cómo estuvo la discusión con Tanya?- _

_-bien, solo que es u- pare, lo mire mal- oye, me tomaste desprevenida- le di un golpe en el brazo soltó unas carcajadas- ¿vienes como paloma mensajera de esa tonta?- dije pesada._

_-yo no soy el mensajero de nadie- dijo como si nada- ¿Cuándo dejaras de meterte en problemas?- lo mire sorprendida._

_-¿Qué sabes tú? No te incumbe mi vida Cullen._

_-tu mejor amiga es mi prima, Querida B sabes que lo digo con cariño no llevas ni un mes y ya tuviste un encontrón con Tanya.- suspire, tenía razón._

_-ella comenzó al ir a mi cuarto a amenazarme de que tu le perteneces- dije tratando de sonar desinteresada_

_-lo que yo sea con ella no es tu incumbencia- negué riendo_

_-Alice dijo que fueron novios- se tenso- que fue tu primer amor tu primera vez, y que quizás ahora estaban comenzando algo nuevamente- frunció el ceño_

_-Alice les comenta todo ¿no?- asentí- tendré que hablar con ella._

_-¡no!- le tome del brazo- no le digas se supone que era secreto si se entera que te lo comente me matara, tú conoces a Alice. No quieres verme sufrir ¿no?- dije tratando de sonar dulce. Me miro más tiempo del que se debía, comencé a sentirme cohibida- ¿Qué?- dije mirando hacia otro lado_

_-¿Qué me darás a cambio?- me miraba intensamente_

_-¿a-a cambio?- pregunte dudosa_

_-por supuesto, ¿quieres que guarde tu secreto no? Entonces tienes que darme algo a cambio- negué rápidamente- entonces se lo diré a Alice, para que te regañe-_

_-está bien- dije suspirando- ¿Qué quieres? Nose en que puedo ayudarte Cullen- sonrió de esa forma torcida que en realidad es muy interesante. Negué no, no podía estar pensando eso de Edward Cullen._

_-Quiero algo que tú tienes y que solo tú puedes ofrecerme, Bella- comenzó a acercarse- sabes, desde que te conocí llamaste mi atención, tan altanera, con esa nariz respingada- oh dios estoy perdida- con esos ojos verdes grandes que miran fijamente a las personas para intimidarlas- susurro- siempre con esa actitud de saber que responder cuando alguien te dice algo-_

_-¿Qué quieres?- dije aburrida_

_-bueno, quería ser sutil pero tú eres demasiado impaciente- suspiro y miro a un lado nose donde- quiero un beso- me tense- pero no quiero un beso de eso de niño quiero un beso de verdad, con todo- trague sonoramente._

_-¡estás loco!- trate de que mi voz no sonara tan fuerte- jamás te besaría Cullen. Debes querer otra cosa no lo se piensa- dije exasperada. Me miro seriamente._

_-¿otra cosa? Bueno es más que un beso- dijo recorriéndome con la mirada. Rodee los ojos-_

_-enserio estas pidiendo esa estupidez sabes que jamás lo hare ¿Cuál es tu problema tienes nose problemas mentales?- dije pesada. Hizo una mueca_

_-bueno la verdad no lo sé y si lo tuviera no sería el único fallado- dijo ofendido_

_-ya basta, habla enserio- dije cansada_

_-¿Por qué no quieres besarme?- dijo molesto- soy guapo todas las chicas me desean ya basta Swan no te hagas de rogar, te encantara.- negué_

_-Edward me- pare no podría decirle aquello- no quiero ofenderte pero has estado con tantas chicas que me resulta un poco asqueroso- dije tratando de sonar amable- eres guapo no lo niego tienes un cabello increíble, un buen porte, una sonrisa arrebatadora- me miro sorprendido- tus ojos son bastante bonitos mirándolos de cerca- susurre, sentí como se acercaba, negué nuevamente- ¡no! Te lo digo enserio, eres casi irresistible pero tan solo el hecho de pensar que podrías tener una enfermedad de transmisión sexual- hizo una mueca- o que todas las chicas hayan pasado por ti –temblé- no Cullen, inclusive puedo decir que eres divertido. Pero no. Ese punto te juega en contra conmigo. No soy una mas- frunció el ceño un poco molesto_

_-tengo muy claro que no eres una mas- dijo fríamente- sabes me sorprende tu hipocresía te gusta un chico que según tu es un caballero pero tiene la misma costumbre que yo- me tense- ¿Qué creías? Que Jacob se mantiene casto por dios Swan todos los que practicamos un deporte en esta academia tenemos una chica por semana, deberías estar agradecida de ser tan hermosa- murmuro haciendo un mohín- da igual vete con tu Black quizás el te contagie de algo.- se largo molesto. No entendía porque pero me sentí mal el resto del día._

_-¿te sucede algo?- me pregunto Josh, cuando me colocaba la pijama- has estado todo el día rara Bella- se acomodo para mirarme. Suspire._

_-nada- dije en un susurro, no podía parar de pensar en lo que Cullen me había dicho enserio la había cagado, primero le digo que es bastante guapo me dejo llevar y al otro momento lo rechazo diciéndole que puede tener alguna enfermedad. Hice una mueca. Además lo de Jake ¿será cierto?_

_-Sucede que Bella discutió con mi primo- dijo Alice mirándose en el espejo y untándose en el rostro un montón de cremas- y lo ofendió a más no poder- me percate que Alice estaba un poco molesta. Decidí simplemente ignorarla._

_Me desperté por primera vez de las primeras, eran las 5.45 de la madrugada. No podía dormir el pensamiento de Cullen molesto me perturbaba. ¿Por qué? No era más que un chico cualquiera ahora me dejaría en paz. ¿Eso era lo que quería no? Me levante me di una ducha y me coloque el segundo uniforme. Comencé a alisarme el cabello cuando Alice despertó. Me miro sorprendida y adormilada. _

_-¿Qué, qué hora es?- pregunto estirando sus brazos._

_-las 6.30- dije concentrada_

_-¿Qué haces despierta? Estas casi lista- susurro_

_-desperté a las 5.45- dije como si nada- no podía dormir.- me miro preocupada. Se acerco_

_-¿por lo de Edward?- pregunto, evite su mirada._

_-¿Qué? Nada que ver- dije nerviosa. Me miro con el ceño fruncido. _

_-Bella, ah pasado una semana desde esa discusión- suspire y deje la alisadora sobre el mueble- solo discúlpate y ya- _

_-¿disculparme? No puedo Alice-_

_-¿Por qué no? No seas orgullosa mira como estas, si te sientes culpable solo ve y dile que lo sientes no es nada comprometedor. Edward sabrá entender- me observe en el espejo. ¿Yo Isabella Swan disculparme?-_

_-Con Cullen todo es comprometedor.- Alice soltó un suspiro y fue a darse un baño. Apague la alisadora. Hoy llevaría el cabello suelto y liso, me coloque un poco de mascara de pestañas, las encrespe aunque ya lo estaban debido a que soy de cabello crespo. _

_-¿Cullen te tiene despierta?- me sobresalte tras de mi estaba Josh, solo con bóxer adormilado._

_-Ve a bañarte- dije desganada- y Cullen no me tiene despierta._

_-Claro- dijo irónico- y yo no soy gay- sin más se fue al baño, justo cuando salió Alice de este. _

_-Jasper me llamo en la noche- dijo colocándose su brazier- no le conteste._

_-¿Por qué?- me gire para encararla_

_-como que porque- dijo mirándome mal- te recuerdo que lo vi con otra chica. El ya es historia- fruncí los labios_

_-¿te gusta no?- se sentó en el borde de la cama_

_-pues sí, aun sigue gustándome, pero no puedo aceptarlo no soy el segundo plato de nadie._

_-y tú que sabes ¿ah? Qué tal si es una amiga, porque puede tener amigas. Como también hermanas primas, creo que deberías hablar con él y decírselo-_

_-¿decirle que?- me observo sin entender_

_-que lo viste con esa chica por casualidad, que por esa razón no le contestaste el teléfono y que quieres la verdad porque no eres el segundo plato de nadie- se quedo un rato en silencio. Me levante para coger mi teléfono, eran las 7.15 _

_-lo hare- dijo sonriendo- pero tú tienes que hablar con mi primo._

_-¡que me dejes en paz con ese tema!- dije fastidiada._

_-te comportas muy madura para darme consejos pero cuando se trata de ti- hizo una mueca- B, enserio creo que deberías ir y disculparte- dudo- el tampoco lo está pasando bien- fije mi mirada en su rostro._

_-¿a qué te refieres?- sonrió divertida- cuéntamelo Alice- chille, necesitaba saber._

_-pues que como tu se siente culpable, ah estado preguntando…pero si quieres saber que le sucede tendrás que ir y hablar con el.- se levanto- voy a llamar a Jasper, espero tu llames a Edward- salió divertida. Mire el teléfono entre mis manos. ¿Qué podía perder?__Mucho respondió mi subconsciente creerá que te importa y te lo sacara en cara el resto de tu vida. Suspire. ¿Por qué Cullen era tan complicado?_

_-llámalo- me asuste, mire de mala forma a Josh._

_-¿escuchando conversaciones ajenas?- dije molesta._

_-desde el baño se escucha todo, Alice tiene razón- hice un mohín, siguió con su camino para vestirse. Le llamaría y le pediría disculpas por teléfono. Iba a hacerlo claro hasta que recordé que no tengo su número. Tendría que hablar con él en persona. _

_-¡lista!- chillo Alice entusiasmada- hable con Jasper, lo veré ahora en el desayuno. Así que vamos rápido, rápido- camine hacia la puerta- ¡vamos Josh!- Josh salió atareado con su corbata. Alice se despidió cuando entramos a la cafetería, según ella desayunaría con Jasper. _

_-Así que solo quedamos tú y yo- susurro Josh en mi oído. Reí divertida._

_-pues si- le tome la mano- ahora me contaras todo sobre tu amigo Dante- sentí como se tensaba pero estaba perdido de Isabella Swan no escapaba. Compramos el desayuno y nos fuimos a sentar._

_-Bien, cuéntamelo todo- dije mirándolo fijamente, sonrió nervioso._

_-B, yo creo que mejor hablamos de otra cosa- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa._

_-no nada de eso, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te gustaba?- se sonrojo._

_-oh, por favor tu y Alice me regañarían- rodee los ojos- aunque ella ya sabe._

_-si también se eso ¿Por qué no me contaste? Yo también soy tu amiga J- dije haciendo un mohín._

_-Lose, B- dudo- es que pensé que tu mas que ella me regañarías- guardo silencio por varios segundos- me gusta, me gusta mucho. Es divertido, atento, caballero, y guapo- susurro, sonreí. Josh se había enamorado._

_-y claro tú no puedes resistir ante esas características- bajo la mirada._

_-B, ¿Qué hago?- lo mire sin entender- yo nose si él es de mi condición me eh fijado en algunos detalles pero no lo sé y me da vergüenza preguntarle- fruncí el ceño._

_-¿y no han hablado sobre alguna novia, alguna chica? ya sabes conversaciones de hombres- me miro ofendido_

_-¿Qué? si me hablara de alguna chica creo que estallaría en celos- alce las cejas._

_-¿celos? Me estás diciendo que te pondrías celoso._

_-B, nuestras relaciones sobre todo para los homosexuales los celos son muy notorios. – _

_-no soporto los celos- murmure- se carcajeo._

_-Vamos B, ¿jamás has sentido celos?- pensé unos momentos mientras tomaba Frapuccino._

_-jamás- dije como si nada- y creo que jamás los tendré- _

_-Whoa, entonces ya veo- puso sus manos en su barbilla- tu personaje en tus relaciones será que te celen- susurro_

_-ojala que no- volvió a reír._

_-vamos ¿tampoco te gusta que celen? Es de lo mas excitante- me sonroje._

_-¿así? Que tienen de buenos los celos, solo traen problemas en las relaciones son producto de las inseguridades de las personas._

_-las inseguridades que tiene tu pareja para contigo, el deseo de no perderte es un sentimiento muy fuerte B, querer tener solo para uno a esa persona_

_-suena muy egoísta- contraataque._

_-claro que no, sobre todo si esos celos traen consigo una mejor actitud de las personas, ya sabes yo te quiero solo para mí y para eso te tratare como si fueras lo mas importante en mi vida, como cuando cuidas una propiedad._

_-¿propiedad?- di un suspiro- el tema central de esta conversación no eran exactamente los celos Josh, ¿Qué harás con Dante?- frunció los labios._

_-¿Qué hare? Nose, ¿Qué harás tu cuando alguien te cele?- solté un bufido._

_-ya basta con ese tema Josh- dije desganada- voy a comprar otro Frapuccino.- me levante y le deje solo._

_Nuevamente estaba en la fila, cuanto las odiaba. Vi de lejos a Edward y recordé lo que hable con Alice en la mañana. Me quede mirándolo fijamente, era bastante alto, y que va era el chico más guapo que había conocido incluso más que Jake. Me pillo mirándole, sentí mi rostro arder, su mirada no tenia expresión alguna. Baje la mirada. Compre el Frapuccino, y camine donde Dante._

_-¿Qué tanto miras a Cullen?- hice una mueca._

_-nada- dije seria._

_-hablaras con él, supongo, debes pedirle unas disculpas- tome mi Frapuccino._

_-¿Cómo le hago? Es Edward Cullen lo único que hacemos es discutir nose como pedirle disculpas- baje la mirada._

_-no te olvides de que es una persona como tu como yo como todos- lo mire curiosa._

_-entiendo… entonces voy y le digo Eh Cullen lo siento- me miro molesto._

_-no B, así no trátalo de buena forma se agradable- pensé un momento ¿agradable? _

_-lo intentare- murmure- pero te recuerdo que es Cullen y que yo soy Swan no es una buena combinación- suspiro._

_-Mejor vámonos, las clases comenzaran- se levanto y comenzó a caminar, me levante desganada._

* * *

Bueno espero les este gustando la historia, es mi primera vez que publico una eh escrito muchas veces aunque nunca las termino espero esta si hacerlo y lograr hacerlo bien y no dar un final algo torpe :/ bueno espero que la pasen bien en el día del amor. esoooo es un Edward y Jaspeeer para todas :LLLL *.*


End file.
